Trans
by Alternate-Nothing
Summary: Tadase/Tamane is tranferring into a new school, transitioning into a new family life, and is transgendered through it all. Its something different but it will be amazing.


Summary= Tadase struggles to live his life as his true self, Tamane. Will he crash and burn in love or will he find an accepting lover? Find out...

Alter : Well, here is my story. This is from Tadases POV, I will be doing Ikutos side of the story as well in another story. I'm trying something different than the usual Amuto, I think its good since it isn't cheese and fluff. There is some deep shit here. I will have romance though to keep you hooked, it just wont be the main topic. I don't really have much to say so... I don't not own SC

Normal POV

She read the chart. _Hotori_, Tadase. 2 cracked ribs. Broken left leg. Fractured right shoulder. Hairline crack in skull. Minor brain damage. The old woman gasped. "W-why?" She asked aloud.

"Well, it seems your grandson attempted suicide today" A doctor informed an elder woman. "_Suicide_?" She repeated in question. "Yes, he jumped in front of a moving car 2 hours ago. We would have told you sooner but we didn't know how to contact you" He said. "But _why_?" She asked. "I'm not sure. We did find an envelope in his pocket, it might be a note" He offered, motioning towards a bin with clothes and the items found in his pocket. "I have somewhere to be so I'm just going to leave you alone. If you need anything press this button" He pointed towards a button on the wall, then left the room.

The old woman grabbed the envelope and walked over and sat in a chair next to her grandsons hospital bed. "My precious boy" She said near tears as she brushed a stray hair from his cheek. She opened the envelope and pulled out a note. She sat there and read it a few times not believing it. She dropped it on the floor and slammed her face into her hands and sobbed. The noise did not wake up the boy for he was lost in a comatose state. After some time passed the woman got up and said goodbye, forever.

2 years later

"Ok, what's going on with the cape here?" Hideaki said holding up his discovery. "Its a... old costume, from when I was young" Defended his blonde girlfriend. _Oh no oh no he almost found out who I am- was in my past life. _"Oh yeah, what were you dressed as?" He challenged. "I... don't really remember" She said, as if a question. "Ok then. Wanna try it on for me?" Asked the boy with a sly grin. **sigh* "Sure, whatever" She said as she put on the cape. "No, just the cape" He said seductively from his place on the floor. "Yeah, as if" She quickly said. "Oh, so you don't want this" He said gesturing to himself. "Well... come on help me pack, I am moving" She said tossing the cape into her clothes box. She laid back on her bed to break from all the packing.

"No fair, I wanna lay down to" Pouted her handsome boyfriend. "Well... alright, but if you don't try anything" She bargained. "Hmmm... we'll see" He said getting up and laying on the bed next to her. "With you moving, I'm only going to see you on the weekends now. I just don't know if I'm that strong." He said propping his head on his palm to face her. "Well, I guess maybe we might have to make our time together mean more then" She said, mirroring his pose. "So smart... and sexy" Then he leaned to kiss her and she closed the gap.

They didn't part after a few seconds like usual. They continued to kiss. He moved his right hand to the side of her head and she laid back. He moved more over her and she pulled him down by his jacket. They continued to kiss for a minute then broke apart. "Wow.. that was..." She started. "Does this help?" The male asked and removed his jacket. "Ooo, maybe" She said innocently. They resumed kissing for a while then broke for air again. "More" She said. He moved closer to kiss again. "No, less" She stopped him. He gave her a questioning look. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Ah" He said them pulled off his shirt to reveal perfect abs.

Her inner voice spoke up. "Tadase what are you doing. If you keep it up he's going to think you want to go all the way" He mentally replied to his inner voice. "It's Tamane damnit, and just let me enjoy this for now." Then focused on kissing.

It was getting pretty heated in there. Hideaki slid his hands down the back of Tamanes pants. She didn't move away. She knew they would stop at some point but it wasn't now. She locked her fingers in his hair. He started grinding into her area and she realized any second now he could find her 'thing'.

"Holy wow this is intense" She said pushing him away. He sat up on his knees not embarrassed by his erection. "What's the problem babe, thought you wanted it" He asked, disappointed. "I do, believe me I do, we just... can't. At least not for a while" Not until I can afford the operation... She mentally finished.

"Oh, okay then... but... what about this?" He said motioning towards his wanker. She looked down, yeah, that could be a problem. "Well, let's continue and I'll get that fixed in a minute" She said. "Agreed" He whispered and went back down to make out. After a while they were both moaning. It was almost the same as it was before except she wasn't fully under him, her lower half was next to him to prevent him from feeling her member.

"Tamane you have a phoneca- WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Said a woman from the doorway. The two lovers separated and Tamane sat with her legs folded so you couldn't see her erection. "We, we were packing my stuff" She defended. "You know the rules, NO BOYFRIENDS!" "Sorry sorry we weren't going to do anything I swear!" Tamane defended. "You better not be lying" The house mother said, with a double meaning.

See, the house mother was the only person that knew Tamanes secret besides the social workers and her new family. They would be here tonight to take her home. All she knew was it was 30 miles away from here and she would have a mother, father, and 2 adopted siblings.

"Hey! I said no lunch today! Are you there!" Was now being shouted. "Oh yeah sorry, fine" She said embarrassed. "Well I guess we should finish packing..." The teenage boy said. "I think you should leave" Madam Nakamura Suggested. "Right... So meat you at my house Saturday?" The boy checked. "Right, 6 days to go" Assured his girlfriend. "I'll be missing you every second" He said then threw on his shirt and jacket. "Love you" He kissed her and was out the door. You could see him through the window getting in his car out front. Tamane opened the window and shouted "I love you to!" He waved and drove away.

Tamane smiled to herself, she was so in love. "Does he know Tadase?" Madame Nakamura asked. "Well... no, not really" She said looking at the floor. "Does he know anything about it?" She asked. "Well... no, not really..." Tamane said. "How can you do this to him. If he's really the one he will accept you" She said putting a hand on her shoulder. A single tear dripped off her face. "I love him. He would be hurt if he found out. I... I can't let him know" She cried and ran outside into the very edge of the field behind the foster home. She laid in the fields hidden by the tall grass and balled up herself and cried until she fell asleep.

"Tamane!" A distant voice called waking her out of her sleep. "What..." She whispered to herself. "Tamane are you here?" A different voice called. She sat up and looked at the sky. It looked to be about 7 pm. Oh shit!

She stood up and looked around. She saw a man in the field. He spotted her. "Hey guys, there she is!" And he ran over to her. "Are you Tamane?" He asked. "Y-yes. Who are you?" She asked the blue haired teen. "Wow, your much prettier than I expected" He told her. She blushed. "T-thanks, who...?" "Oh sorry, I'm Ikuto" He said then hugged her. "Huh" She gasped. Still hugging her he said, "Welcome to the family"

Alter :Does yu like it?

Tamane:I'm finally who I really want to be =D

Ikuto:And thats just wonderful, I support your life desision.

Alter : I'm so proud, look how nice he is

Amu:0.o Um... Wheres my perverted boyfriend and guy who wished to be my boyfriend?

Alter : Bad Amu, bad **sprays with squirt bottle*

Amu : WTF!

Alter : I want something different! Now, go be out for slutty cheerleader

Amu : But, but

Alter *Holds rolled up newspaper*

Amu:Okay...

Alter :Okay, review and stuff. Tell me what you think I did good, bad, or if you have any ideas. Babai!


End file.
